The present invention relates to an exerciser, and in particular to a low impact, full body exerciser.
Various exercisers have been designed in response to the modern emphasize on fitness. However, many of the devices do not provide for balanced exercising of one's whole body. Further, even with devices designed to pace the user, it is possible to `fool` the device or become lazy such that the workout is less beneficial than desired. Many devices which do offer a full body aerobic workout are inflexible and difficult to use, particularly for older or heavier individuals.
In sports there is also a need for improved ways to condition athletes. For example, it is common for athletes to repeatedly ascend and descend stadium bleachers as a way of conditioning. However, such practices can be dangerous since the athletes are subject to falling and hurting themselves on the hard and irregular surfaces of the bleachers. Further, when the weather does not cooperate, indoor bleachers are not always available.
Thus an exerciser which provides a balanced and complete aerobic workout of one's entire body, but which is flexible and easy to use is desired.